1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more printers configured to perform printing based on print data.
2. Related Art
So far, an image formation management system (a printer management system) has been known in which in order to grasp a usage status of an image forming device (a printer), after execution of a printing operation (an image forming operation) based on a print job, information on the number of sheets printed based on the print job and a user who has issued the print command is stored into a print server as history information.